Avalon (KQGS)
Avalon is a land somewhere near Scandia apparently to the East (KQGS) of Daventry. The location is visited in Chapter 3 and 4. Background Avalon is the home of Madeline, the Princess and later Queen of the kingdom, and friend to Acorn (KQGS). The squirrel is said to be from Avalon. She is also a member and leader of the scurry of squirrel court of Daventry. Avalon forest is one known region in Avalon. Avalon lies near Scandia, on the same island or continent as Daventry (KQGS). There is no bridge troll guild in Avalon. Geography Avalon is a mountainous region, it has giant hills with large evergreen forests, and chasms. It lies near Scandia The region apparently lies East (KQGS) of Daventry (perhaps more accurate southeast just past Scandia), and was the place where Vee (KQGS) continued to live, if Graham married Neese. Locations *Avalon Woods *Avalon Chasm *Twin Trees *Ice Palace (KQGS) (and Ice Tower). Note:If on the Neese romance path the trip to Avalon takes place after the trip to Tanalore (KQGS), and there is an extra area just after the forest trap where Neese and Graham have their backs to two large trees and shimmy to a cliff (slotted canyon) via vines beneath their feet (while talking about each other and the personalities they like). Behind the scenes Avalon as a land appears to be a reference to the land of Avalon from the The King's Quest Companion and King's Questions. In the Companion and King's Questions. it is only referenced as being the home of Frankie of Avalon. It maybe possible that Avalon is the mountainous land near Serenia that becomes Icebella's realm in the 'Great Mountains', as it appears that the process of freezing of Hagatha's Tower maybe spreading across land (Chapter 4 confirms that it at least becomes part of the Ice Palace where it was left). However, confusing the background in the final shot also shows the strange Squirrel Ruins that also show up in some of the backgrounds Kolyma as well, which seems to show their connection between the Enchanted Isles as well. Unless by the point you see those ruins ithe tower has already traveled north to Serenia. Avalon Chasm itself looks to be similar to the chasm in KQ5 which Graham crossed using a sled. Avalon's location is not entirely clear as it may be an island in the Enchanted Isles (KQGS) or yet another region on the same continent or on the same island as Daventry. There is evidence that could point either way such as the squirrel statues seen in distance when Hagatha's tower is moving about early in Chapter 3 that show up soon after Graham entered the tower while in Kolyma. Chapter 4 Depending on which Princess Graham saved in Chapter 3, Graham visits either Avalon or Tanalore. Chapter 4 suggests that Graham can reach Avalon by road, which appears to confirm its on the same continent as Daventry. Category:Places (KQC1) Category:Places (KQGS) Category:Places (KQC3) Category:Companion references (KQGS) Category:Places (KQC4) Category:Places (KQC5) Category:Squirrels (KQGS)